Dolor de estómago
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Que podría arruinar un viaje a una playa paradisiaca, con tus amigos y con todo lo que puedas comer?... un simple dolor de estómago... pero no todo puede ser tan malo... LAVEN 100%


_________________________

De acuerdo… si alguna vez, algún día tenía que odiar algo, seguramente éste era el momento… ¿el objeto? Un cocktel de camarones…

Recordaba con rencor su apariencia deliciosa, su tamaño, las adorables y ricas galletitas saladas que se usaban para acompañarlo, la salsa picante y la de tomate que le daban sabor…

¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que lucir tan bien, rico y tentador?! ¡Era cruel! Y lo peor, ¿Cómo pudo caer directo en la trampa?

Aunque no es como si no hubiera tenido conciencia del peligro: no sólo su "sexto sentido" se lo dijo; también Lenalee, Lavi… incluso Bakanda… ¿pero quiso escuchar? Noooo

Pudo más el antojo y su inexperta juventud que la lógica y la vista… ¿Por qué la vista? Porque ignoró COMPLETAMENTE lo que resaltaba a la mirada: una estación de gasolina en medio de la carretera, con una cocina deplorable, las cucarachas que corrían en el piso y, lo más obvio, la manera en que fue preparado el platillo

Si que era para lamentarse, y mucho…

¿Quién, en sus cinco sentidos, podría siquiera mirar aquello que se hacía llamar "cockel"?

Bajó la cabeza, derrotado: sólo a él… ¡pero es que tenía tanta hambre!

"_**-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Allen"**_ –recordó el comentario que Lavi le hizo poco después de ingerir "esa cosa"… y sí, tenía razón: siempre tenía hambre…

Al principio todo fue maravilloso, comparado sólo a cuando dices una mentira y el periodo feliz en que se tarda en descubrirla

La suerte, las bacterias y la situación decidieron pegarle con la madre de todos los dolores de estómago

Esto sonaba mal… pero se ponía peor

Estaba acostado en su cama, retorciéndose del dolor mientras, afuera, sus amigos disfrutaban del sol, la playa y el mar…

Efectivamente: era el viaje de verano que la escuela siempre pagaba a los estudiantes con buen promedio escolar… y éste año la administración se había decidido por las playas de Okinawa

Cuando se enteró… no había de otra, ¡tenía que ir! ¡Tenía que ir a ése viaje!

Sus amigos Lenalee, Lavi y Bakanda siempre, SIEMPRE iban: eran simplemente unos nerds… aunque serlo tenía sus ventajas, y éste sí que era una de ellas

¡Pero no en ésas circunstancias! ¡¿Cómo era posible que, estando en un lugar tan paradisiaco, tuviera que estar acostado muriendo de dolor?! ¡NO ERA JUSTO!

Si existía un Dios, definitivamente lo odiaba… ¡lo odiaba hasta el grado de dejarle sin diversión, y comida, y más diversión, y más comida!

¡Pero claro, al parecer no pudo esperar hasta llegar al hotel para comer! ¡Nooo! ¡Tuvo que tragarse "la cosa" a unos cuantos minutos!

¡Y se había esforzado tanto para sacar buenas calificaciones! ¡Todo fue en vano!

Ocultó su rostro en las blancas sábanas… ¡estaba tan frustrado! Y los retorcijones no ayudaban en nada… sumándole el verano (léase como: calor abrasador e insoportable), el olor a sal de mar… y que NINGUNO de sus amigos se hubiera ofrecido a hacerle un poquito de compañía

Lo último le molestaba en extremo: no porque nadie se hubiera quedado, sino porque era conciente de que no tenían la obligación de hacerlo…

Que mierda…

…

…

Bien… debía dejar el berrinche un rato: primero debía ocuparse del dolor…

Ya se había tomado una pastilla… pero, o había tardado en hacer efecto, o no sirvió de nada…

**-"Esto…" **–pensó **–"No puede ponerse peor…"**

**¡PAS!**

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió completamente

**-¡Hola, Allen! ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Era Lavi, su mejor amigo: un chico de unos 18 años, alto, delgado, cabello rojo y ojos esmeralda; inteligente y coqueto eran adjetivos que lo describían perfectamente

**-¡Que pregunta!** – respondió de mala gana **-¿Qué no me ves? ¡Estoy terrible!**

**-Uy, perdón** – no se vio afectado por el tono –**Pero tienes razón: ¡te ves peor que antes!**

Con un poco de trabajo le miró: vestía unas bermudas negras, playera roja que combinaba con el color de su cabello, el cual caía sobre su cara y orejas… y el eterno parche sobre su ojo derecho… aunque…

**-¿Por qué… por que tienes un parche de pirata? –** una gotera le cayó por la sien **-¿Dónde está el blanco que siempre traes?**

**-Ése tiene nylon, por eso no es adecuado usarlo en lugares tan cálidos –**sonrió juguetón **–En cambio éste es 100% de algodón… además, me hace ver muy sexy, ¿no te parece?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Sólo por eso? Tú si que encuentras pretextos para usar cosas de niños**

**-Quizá si, pero eso me favorece aún más**

De un momento a otro sintió el cálido aliento de su amigo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara

**-¿O no crees que me veo bien? –** le habó con una voz que catalogó como "aterradoramente suave"

**-¡I… idiota!** –se apartó al mismo tiempo que enrojecía **- ¡E… ese no es asunto mío! ¡Pregúntaselo a alguna chica!**

**-Ellas no me interesan –** seguida con "la voz"; sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda **–Lo único que vale la pena es tu opinión… así que, ¿me veo bien?**

¿Por qué le preguntaba a él? ¿Por qué precisamente eso? ¡¿Qué culpa tenía?! ¡¡Y no era asunto suyo!! ¡¿A él que le importaba si se veía bien o no?!

Aunque no era extraña la pregunta: desde el verano pasado se la pasaba haciéndole cuestiones de ése tipo: que si era sexy, que si se veía mejor con el cabello suelto o no, si sus ojos eran hermosos, si su trasero era perfecto… ( ¡¡¿?!!)

Por supuesto que fue raro, agregando que las preguntas era precedidas de abrazos, besos en la mejilla o frente, susurros en su oído, acercamientos incómodos y, lo más catastrófico: golpes en su trasero

¿Qué puto mosco le había picado?

Pero, al contrario de enojarse, un nerviosismo crítico le invadía…

Lo más común era que le hubiera soltado de puñetazos, ¿no? entonces, ¿Qué pasaba?

No lo sabía, realmente: deducía que no podía noquear a su mejor amigo, a su sempai, a su tutor particular y despertador oficial…

Pero eso no quitaba que fuera extraño

Y habría que agregar un detalle más: no sabía que cojones le cruzó por la cabeza, pero se la pasaba diciendo a TODOS que eran pareja…

¿Pareja…? ¡¡¿Eso que?!! ¡¿De dónde lo había sacado?!

Claro que intentó reclamarle, sin embargo fue desarmado con el "Arma del Milenio": una sonrisa amplia, sincera y divertida…

Mierda… esa sonrisa hacía que fuera IMPOSIBLE enojarse con él

Vaya que todo era complicado…

Y como era inútil hacer berrinches e intentos de negación, dejó el asunto por la paz y guardaba silencio… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**-¿Eh, Allen? –**continuó **-¿Tú que dices? ¿Verdad que soy muy guapo?**

**-Si, si Lavi –** respondió con resignación **–Eres muy guapo: podrías conquistar a quien quisieras**

Y era verdad: con esa apariencia, inteligencia y carisma podría enamorar a quien fuera… no tenía nada de malo admitirlo, ¿o si?

**-¿Hasta a ti?**

**-¡O… oye!** –volvió a enrojecer, pero, esta vez, un frenético palpitar de su corazón le acompañó **-¿Por… por que me preguntas eso? ¡I… idiota!**

**-Jajajajaja –**soltó la carcajada **-¡Tú reacción fue tan adorable, Moyashi! Jajajajaja**

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme preguntas como esa justo ahora?! ¡Me duele el estómago!** –intentó justificar su nerviosismo con el dolor… aunque "emoción" era más adecuado para describir lo que sentía

Se reprendió internamente… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡No podía emocionarse por un comentario así! ¡Era obvio que sólo se trataba de una broma!...

Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que bromear precisamente con eso?

Francamente no entendía

-**¿Ya te tomaste la pastilla? –** se sentó a su lado tomando una distancia considerable; cierta seriedad se distinguía en su voz

**-Si… y no funcionó – **aunque fueran separados por más de 15 cm. seguía sintiéndose… ¿nervioso? ¿Emocionado? Ya ni sabía…

**-¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?**

**-Si… gracias por preguntar –** le miró **–Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?**

**-Lenalee y Yu se fueron a una pequeña isla cerca de aquí –**sonrió pícaro **–Ahora que son novios ten por seguro que no perderán tiempo**

**-Tienes razón **–se animó a sonreír **–Bakanda ya se había tardado en declararse: me alegra que ya estén juntos**

**-Nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, ¿no crees?** –sujetó su mano con delicadez… y la besó

Sonrojó de sobremanera

**-¡La… Lavi! ¡De… deja eso!** –quitó su extremidad de tajo **-¡No…no estoy de humor para tus bromas!**

Y volvió a ocultar su cara en las sábanas

¡¡Como le molestaba… le purgaba reaccionar de esa manera!! ¡Era la típica respuesta que haría una chiquilla enamorada! ¡ARGH! ¡No debía comportarse así!

**-Lo siento –** le acarició la cabeza –**Sé que no estás en las mejores condiciones, pero no pude evitarlo… lo siento**

**-Olvídalo –** el cómo le acariciaba le tranquilizó en extremo… podría decirse que hasta se le pasó el coraje **–Eres mi mejor amigo, lo entiendo**

**-Que lindo Moyashi**

**-¡Soy Allen!**

**-Bueno, Allen-chan –**seguía con la caricia –**Como te iba diciendo: ése par se fue a una isla… Bak, Lou Fa y Fou fueron de compras; Road, Jasdero y Debitto seguramente están haciendo maldades; a Cross-sensei lo perdimos en la zona de bares; Komui-san está como loco buscando a su hermana; Tiky-sensei coqueteaba con unas 10 chicas, que luego se lo llevaron a un hotel; Panda fue a estacionar el autobús… y el resto supongo que en la playa**

**-Suena bien –**suspiró, resignado **– Me alegra que todos se estén divirtiendo-** pero, de repente, una duda le asaltó **-¿Y tú, Lavi? ¿No deberías estar afuera haciendo no-se-qué?**

**-No te preocupes por eso –**sonrió **–Tú me importas más que toda la diversión del mundo**

…

La manera… la manera en que lo dijo había sido tan… estremecedora…

Como si sus palabras hubieran estado cargadas de… sentimiento… de un sentimiento que…

…

…

El latido de su corazón se aceleró en extremo… las piernas le temblaron… y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajó, lo sentía congelado…

Quiso desviar la vista… pero no pudo… ¡simplemente no pudo! Le sostuvo la mirada… se quedó absorto en ése único ojo visible… como si se tratara de una laguna infinita y hermosa… contempló fascinado ése brillo comparado sólo con algún diamante… y ése color esmeralda… sin duda ni la misma joya podría ser tan bella

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**-¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Dueleeeeee!! –** la molestia volvió de pronto; se dobló completamente **-¡¡Dueleeee!! ¡Argh! ¡Duele mucho!**

**-¿Tanto te…?**

**-¡¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?!! ¡¿No me estás viendo?!**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡QUIERO MORIR!!**

Aunque no era nada agradable estarse retorciendo, se alegraba que hubiera pasado: se quedó como un completo idiota embelesado con Lavi… ¡¡ahh!! ¡Que vergüenza!

Lo peor de todo era que su mente comenzó, en ése momento, a hacer comentarios CURSIS Y EXTRAÑOS

Debía ser el calor… ¡si! ¡Eso debía ser! ¡En el verano siempre hacia calor, ¿verdad?! ¡Y más en lugares como la playa!

**-Bien –**suspiró largamente **–Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto**

Vio con sorpresa cómo se dirigía a la puerta y cerraba CON LLAVE

**-¿La… Lavi?** –sudó frío **-¿Qué… que haces? ¿Por qué…?**

**-No te angusties **– sonrió tranquilo** –Sólo no quiero que nos interrumpan**

…

…

¿Interrumpir?

…

¿Qué cojones iban a interrumpir?

…

Quiso salir corriendo… ¡pero maldito dolor de estómago! ¡Por su culpa ni siquiera podía respirar bien!

La crisis aumentó cuando se percató que se quitaba la playera…

**¡¡¡¡!!!!**

**-¿Por qué…? –** era tonto preguntar… pero… **-¿Por qué te quitas la…?**

**-Por comodidad – **respondió tranquilo **–Me va a dar más calor cuando haga lo que estoy pensando, así que mejor me la quito de una vez**

**-¡NO! ¡Eso no! –**agitó su mano, desesperado **-¡No lo hagas! ¡Piensa un poco! ¡No puedes llegar tan lejos! ¡Ten en cuanta que somos hombres! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Algo así no puede pasar entre nosotros!**

**-Precisamente por que somos hombres, y sobre todo amigos, pasará**

**-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡¡Está mal!!**

**-Claro que no –** sonrió ampliamente **–Nunca he hecho esto con otra persona, más por flojera que por otra cosa… pero como se trata de ti haré la excepción** – le dio la espalda y se acercó al tocador **-¿Quieres quitarte la playera? ¿O prefieres descubrirte solamente el estómago?**

**-¡Ninguna de las dos cosas! –**estaba al borde del colapso emocional **-¡No seas idiota! ¡No puedes…!**

**¡PAS!**

De repente ya se encontraba boca arriba, con las manos sujetas y Lavi, encima de él

**-Se un buen niño y coopera, ¿si?** -¡Maldición! ¡Hablaba tan tranquilo que daban ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la cara! **–Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor**

¡¿Cómo demonios se iba a sentir mejor?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Su trasero estaba a punto de ser…!

Imágenes pornográficas de ellos dos juntos inundaron su mente…

Enrojeció… claro, si es que se podía más de lo que ya…

…

Pero… ¡no podía ser! ¡Lavi no podía llegar tan lejos! Sus bromas, sus insinuaciones infantiles y los acercamientos incómodos eran eso: bromas, ¿no? ¡¿Entonces por qué estaba encima suyo, pidiéndole que se desnudara?! ¡Ya era demasiado!

Podía tolerar ciertas cosas… y ésta no era una de ellas…

No iba a dejarse hacer quien-sabe-qué sólo por juegos, ¡NO! ¡No quería que su primera vez fuera así! ¡No lo haría a menos que Lavi realmente le quisiera! Por que si todo quedaba como broma no… no lo soportaría… ¡no lo soportaría porque él…! ¡ÉL…!

…

…

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo…

…

…

¿Acaso él…?

…

…

No… no… ¡No! ¡No era posible!

…

…

¿Se había ena…?

…

…

La realidad le golpeó como un bat de béisbol al hacer un "strike"

…

…

¿Pero… como…?

…

¿Cuándo…?

…

…

¿Por qué había…?

…

…

Le bastó ver una vez más esa pupila verde… ése cabello rojo y suave comparado a las rosas… el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, incluso más hermoso que el "David" de Miguel Ángel…

Y esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa amplia y despreocupada…

…

Sin palabras…

…

…

…

Si… era cierto…

…

No valía la pena negarlo… no ahora…

…

…

Pero que lo admitiera, y sobre todo en ése punto crítico, no quitaba que estuviera histérico: no por enam… bueno, por hacer "eso", sino de quien lo estaba…

¡Dios! ¡Se trataba de Lavi! ¡Su mejor amigo, su sempai, su tutor particular y despertador oficial! ¡¿Cómo carajo se le ocurría fijarse en él?!

No es que lo hubiera querido… aunque… si lo pensaba con más calma, no había mejor persona de la cual enamorarse: era alguien confiable, brillante, carismático, gracioso, simpático… y una infinidad de cosas más…

Sin duda era atractivo, si, no lo negaba…

…

Sin embargo no era correcto… no así… ¡no cuando se enamoró por medio de bromas!

…

…

¿Bromas…?

…

Vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido: por eso enrojecía cuando se acercaba, cuando le besaba y abrazaba… por eso no decía nada contra sus comentario de que eran "pareja", o cuando le dirigía alguna mirada pícara… o como en ése momento: que estaba acomodado encima de él y no decía nada para evitar lo que venía…

…

No quería que pasara así… pero tampoco podía negarse… no ahora, ya no…

…

…

**-¿Listo Allen? –**su cálida voz volvió a llamarle **–Empezaré…**

Con los ojos cerrados asintió…

Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

Sintió como le levantaba la playera, hasta quitársela…

Sus dedos rozaron con su piel, aún fría por las impresiones del momento...

Se estremeció como nunca

…

Oyó como se frotaba algo en las manos… ¿de que se trataría?

Pero enseguida lo descubrió… era…

**-¿Aceite?** – abrió los ojos, confundido

**-Obvio –** contestó relajado y sonriente; se hallaba sentado a justo a su lado **–Es lo que necesito para sobarte**

¿So… sobarle?

**-¿Eh?**

**-Te voy a sobar el estómago –** una gotera cayó por su sien **–Aunque no lo creas, Panda me enseñó desde pequeño: decía que era un "arte" que todos los varones de la familia debían aprender –** suspiró **–Admito que nunca me he atrevido a hacerlo… pero como te veo muy mal me aventuraré –** le acarició la punta de su nariz** –No sé si servirá… aunque nunca lo sabremos si no lo intento, ¿cierto?**

A pesar de la explicación no quitaba su cara de incredulidad… pero habría que decir que también cierta desilusión se notaba

Él… creía que…

**-¿Qué pasa? –** preguntó curioso **-¿No te convence la idea?**

**-No es eso…**

**-¿Entonces…?**

No… no podía decir que… ¡arhg! ¡La idea de siquiera comentarle lo que imaginó era vergonzosa!

Deseaba ser un avestruz para ocultar su cabeza bajo la tierra

**-No me digas… -** ahora su tono de voz era… divertida **-¿Creíste que iba a…?**

**-¡Cierra la boca! – **interrumpió al mismo tiempo que le pegaba con una almohada… en realidad con lo primero que agarro **-¡No digas nada! ¡Sólo abres la boca para decir tonterías!**

**-Jajajajajaja – **rió por debajo de la tela **–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Se sentía… como un completo tonto

**-¡Deja de reírte! –** una venita saltó de su frente **–En vez eso, sóbame ¿quieres? ¡Mientras tu pierdes tiempo carcajeándote, yo muero de dolor!**

**-Si, si, ya voy –** volvió a frotarse las manos **–Ya no aguantas ni una simple broma**

**-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor –** suspiró **–Sabes perfectamente que la mayor parte del tiempo te sigo el juego, o siquiera lo tolero… así que no te quejes**

**-Tienes razón… lo siento**

**-Tomaré el masaje como tu disculpa**

**-De acuerdo –**se acomodó mejor **–Aquí voy…**

Comenzó acariciando con las yemas de los dedos: despacio y con cierta profundidad; hizo pequeños círculos, tratando de sentir los lugares inflamados y aquellos donde la piel estaba "dura"

Una vez localizados extendió la palma de la mano y sobó con un poco más de presión, pero igual de delicado y despacio; los círculos abarcaban más terreno

Y Allen, bueno, era más que conciente de que Lavi le estaba sobando… ¡no era más que un simple y curador masaje! ¡Nada más!

Entonces… ¿Por qué diablos se estremecía tanto? Con cada caricia sentía cómo se le erizaba la piel… la corriente eléctrica que le indicaba a su cerebro el contacto suave y agradable…

Lo peor de todo era que su imaginación igualmente se estremecía, pero por cosas totalmente diferentes: y el comienzo era, efectivamente, esa caricia en el estómago

Imaginaba cómo de ahí las manos de Lavi subían hasta su pecho, acariciando con cuidado las marcas que definían sus pectorales; la textura de sus pezones ahora erectos por el contacto… una se entretendría en ellos y la otra bajaría despacio hasta su abdomen, donde masajearía cada centímetro… todo para despertar más ansias, más deseos de que bajara hasta su entrepierna… la cual ya estaría despierta y desesperada por se atendida…

Claro que sus bocas no se quedarían sin hacer nada: Lavi le besaría apasionado, excitado por probar sus labios vírgenes… saborear finalmente su boca inexperta y morder dulcemente su lengua, indicándole que ya comenzarían a jugar juntas…

…

…

¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! ¡Su mente era de lo peor! ¡No era más que un pervertido! ¡Un niño precoz imaginando obscenidades!

Pero… no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la fantasía era con la persona de la cual estaba enamorado…

…

O si: había olvidado que su "alguien" especial era nada más y nada menos que Lavi: su mejor amigo, su sempai, su tutor particular y despertador oficial… y claro, no habría que menospreciar un detalle más: ERA UN HOMBRE

¡¿Dónde carajo tenía la cabeza?!

Quien sabe: sólo sabía que el objeto (¿objeto?) de sus deseos le estaba sobando el estómago

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Un poco mejor -**¿un poco? ¡Maldición! ¡Se sentía genial! El contacto de sus manos con su piel (aunque fuera del estómago) era magnífico

**-Pues ya se te está bajando la inflamación **–seguía en lo suyo **–Pero hay que continuar un rato más**

**-Como quieras**

Por él podía seguir todo el tiempo que quisiera… eternamente, si era posible

Ojala fuera posible…

**-Una pregunta**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Qué prefieres?: ¿vomitar o tener que ir al baño el resto del día?**

…

…

Eso arruinó por completo el ambiente

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó con cierta angustia

**-El "cocktel"** – marcó con sarcasmo **–Te hará más daño si se queda dentro de ti… tienes que sacarlo**

**-Es decir…**

**-Si: o vomitas o vas al baño –**sonrió con burla –**Así que, Allen-san, ¿Qué prefieres? Puedo sobarte para provocar cualquiera de las dos**

**-¡NOO! ¡Ya es suficiente tener el dolor, ¿y ahora me vas a obligar a sacarlo de alguna forma asquerosa?! ¡No señor! Mejor me quedo así**

**-Pero si no lo haces te va a doler todo lo que dure el viaje, ¡son cuatro días! ¿Quieres pasarlos aquí, retorciéndote de dolor, cuando pudiste acabar todo de un solo golpe?**

Sus palabras tenían razón… y lamentablemente mucha

**-¡Aún no estoy convencido!**

**-Aunque te diré… -**meditó **–Parece que hay otra forma…**

**-¡Hazla! Con tal de que no saque nada por la boca o el trasero**

**-Dolerá…**

**-Nada puede doler más que esto**

**-Bueno, lo haré… pero después no digas que no te lo advertí**

Unos minutos más siguió sobando el estómago…

Le hacía igual que antes: francamente no entendía en dónde estaba lo doloroso

**-Ahora ponte boca abajo**

Lo hizo

Sintió como colocaba una toalla sobre su espalda desnuda

**-Ya voy**

Tomó un poco de piel por encima de la toalla… y jaló hacia arriba

**-¡¡AUCH!! –** soltó en un gritó **-¡Estúpido Lavi, duele!**

**-¡Te lo advertí! Ahora no estés de llorón y aguántate**

Volvió a tomar piel, pero esta vez de un poquito más debajo de donde había comenzado

Jaló

**-¡¡AUUUUCH!! **

**-¡No puedo trabajar así!** –le hundió la cabeza en las sábanas –**Muerde algo, desgarra lo que quieras, ¡pero no te quejes tan fuerte! ¡Me pones nervioso!**

**-¿Tu estas nervioso? ¡A mí me duele! Creo que deberías considerar prioridades**

**-Cierto –**suspiró **-¿Quieres seguir o te hago vomitar?**

Demonios… no había a cual irle… y aunque vomitar era la mejor opción (aparentemente) no le agradaba la idea de tener el mal sabor en la boca…

¿Seguir jalando? Sí que dolía… pero era mejor…

Al menos eso creía…

**-Sigue –**sujetó fuerte una almohada **–Lo soportaré**

OK, había que admitir que era una situación fastidiosa (comparando que al principio eran fantasías XXX) pero Lavi solo intentaba ayudar

No era justo que se desquitara con él… no cuando se había comportado tan atento

**-Este… ¿Lavi? –** habló con cierta timidez **–Yo…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Quería… disculparme… - **miró la almohada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo **–Desde que llegaste me la he pasado insultándote… y enojándome contigo como si fueras el culpable de todo… y en realidad sólo me has ayudado**

**-No te apures –**eso era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de él: que a pesar de los problemas siempre se mostraba tranquilo y amigable –**Entiendo que actúes así: estas adolorido y frustrado, es todo** – rió un poco **–Jajajaja, cualquier lo estaría en tu lugar**

**-¿Hasta tú?**

**-Hasta yo**

**-Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias**

**-Lo harás después: me aseguraré de ello**

**-De acuerdo –**volvió a recargar la cabeza en el colchón **-¿Podrías continuar, por favor?**

**-Que bonito se oyó –**sonrió **–Haré siempre lo que me pidas, no importa si muero en ello**

**-No hables así –**cerró los ojos **–Me sentiría muy solo si no estas conmigo… todos son "nadie" a comparación tuya… y en verdad… eres el único que podría llenar mi corazón**

…

…

Oh…

¿Qué había…?

Cayó en cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde, pues percibió la sorpresa de su amigo y en cómo se detenía…

Era obvia la reacción, ya que, por muy amigos que fueran, jamás… JAMAS le había dicho algo esa índole… no porque no quisiera: se trataba más bien de decisión… no se permitía ser muy expresivo, no con palabras: bastaba una sonrisa o un pequeño golpe para demostrarle su aprecio

Muy al contrario de Lavi, que siempre encontraba las oraciones exactas para expresar lo que sentía

…

Seguramente debía estar pesando "-¿Qué fue eso?"- ó "-¿Qué dijo?" – ó "-El dolor lo enloqueció"-

Debía… tenía que decir algo para quitarle importancia a su frase… algo que no levantara dudas y comenzara a sospechar sobre sus sentimientos…

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier otra cosa, sintió nuevamente el tacto de su mano

**-Que lindo Moyashi –**se oía… feliz

Suspiró aliviado

**-¡Soy Allen!**

**-Como sea, Allen… me alegra que ya correspondas un poquito mis palabras… ¿sabes? A veces me perturba que no me digas lo que piensas… o lo que te preocupa –**sonrió un poco melancólico **–Hay momentos… en los que pienso que no me tienes confianza… que no significo nada para ti y que por eso no te abres conmigo…**

Vaya… nunca imaginó algo así…

**-Idiota… -**se volteó, quedando boca arriba; podía ver perfectamente al pelirrojo **–Ya sé lo cerrado que puedo ser… y también que la mayor parte del tiempo digo todo menos lo que siento… pero…** - le acarició el cabello **–Siempre serás mi… -** tuvo que tragar saliva para que no se le saliera alguna necedad **-… mi mejor amigo…**

**¡PAS!**

…

De repente Lavi ya estaba encima de él…

Le miraba serio… demasiado…

¿Acaso… había dicho algo malo?

**-Somos… amigos…** -habló en un susurro; subió la manos hasta su mejilla… y le acarició despacio **–Sólo… amigos… nada más…**

No tuvo valor para moverse… no podía…

**-Amigos… -**con el pulgar rozó sus labios **–Siempre… amigos…**

Quizá era su imaginación… pero le dio la impresión de haber visto cierta decepción en sus facciones…

**-¿La… vi?**

**-¡Nada, nada! –**se levantó precipitadamente **–Jejeje, sólo divagaba** –sonrió tontamente -¡**Todo es tu culpa! Dijiste tantas cosas extrañas que me confundiste**

No… era cierto…

**-Lo lamento… me gustaría continuar, pero… -**agarró su playera **–Acabo de recordar que me quedé de ver con Panda para ayudarle a reparar el autobús, ya sabes, para que no haya accidentes…**

No… era cierto…

Esa actitud descuidada… era falsa…

Su caricia… sus palabras… esa mirada…

…

Lo que Lavi quería… lo que él mismo quería era…

…

**-Espero que ya te sientas mejor… ¡hice lo que pude! –**caminó a la puerta **–Más tarde vendré a visitarte junto con los chicos: se alegrarán de verte, y más si para entonces estás en condiciones de salir con nosotros**

Tomó la perilla… estuvo a punto de girarla… pero sintió, con sorpresa, la mano de Allen encima de la suya, impidiéndole abrir…

**-Quédate conmigo…**

…

…

¿Eh?

**-Quédate conmigo, Lavi…** -pegó su cuerpo al del mayor **–Por favor…**

…

¿Qué… estaba haciendo?

…

¿Qué había hecho?

Un instante antes de que abriera se levantó con la fuerza que le quedaba… y corrió a detenerle… impedir que saliera así, nada más, sin antes… ¡sin antes hablarle!

Sus palabras… la caricia sobre sus labios… esa mirada seria y decepcionada… ¡no podía dejar que terminara así!

Lo que Lavi quería… lo que él mismo quería era…

**-Quédate –** situó sus manos alrededor de su ligera cintura… y hundió la cabeza en su espalda aún desnuda **–Quédate conmigo…**

Lo que él quería era…

**-Quédate siempre a mi lado…**

… hablar…

**-¿Allen…?**

**-Eres… alguien excepcional, Lavi… -**sonrió **–Eres un gran chico, gracioso, de mente brillante y gran corazón… no sabes cuanto me alegra haberte conocido** –suspiró **–Yo… no soy muy bueno con las palabras, y menos con las que describen mis sentimientos… pero… a pesar de todo… a pesar de comportarme como un niño siempre me has apoyado… y me disculpo si te he herido con mi silencio… -** tomó aire **–Tú… eres… mi mejor amigo… pero eso no es lo único que significas para mí…**

Sintió como tensaba su cuerpo…

Y a pesar de eso, en un segundo lo volteó, obligándolo a que lo mirara a la cara

Aún mantenía las manos en su cintura

**-Lavi… no sólo eres mi mejor amigo… no quiero que sólo seas mi mejor amigo…**

Hablar… debía hablar un poco más…

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Soy… perfectamente conciente de que tus insinuaciones, los comentarios, tus acercamientos son bromas… y no hay problema: así eres tú… pero yo…**

Sólo unas palabras más y podría dejarle ir…

…

Sin embargo, ése sentimiento no podía describirse… no como un dolor de estómago, o el calor del verano…

Eso… debía demostrarse con un movimiento…

Pero… ¿se atrevería?

…

…

…

Claro que si… llegado a ése punto era estúpido no atreverse… ¿Qué mas daba? No importaba el después…

Así que, lentamente, subió su rostro al de Lavi… se acercó como nunca lo había hecho… como nunca antes se había atrevido…

Pero no lo miró a los ojos: si veía su pupila esmeralda seguramente se acobardaría…

Lo único que mantuvo dentro del foco, y eso para darse más valor, fueron sus labios: aquellos suaves y perfectos labios que lucían aún más bellos entrecerrados… como si estuvieran esperando ser tocados…

Esos labios ocultaban unos dientes blancos que brillaban en cada sonrisa… y una lengua… Dios: ansiaba tanto jugar con ella…

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si sería correspondido… si lo hacía toda su emoción y amor serían sustituidos por una angustia terrible, junto con su mejor amiga: la lógica…

Nada de lo que sentía lo tenía… y así estaba perfecto…

No lo necesitaba…

No ahora…

No en ése preciso instante…

…

Y sin más le besó…

…

Besó como lo hace una persona enamorada: con delicadeza, suavidad y temor… con la emoción desbordando por cada poro de su piel… y con el corazón latiéndole como nunca…

Rodeó completamente su cintura… como si ella fuera su soporte para no caer desfallecido…

…

…

No había necesidad de más… ni de palabras o más movimientos: ése besó transmitía todo lo que su corazón decía…

No había excitación, burla, dudas o cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinarlo… simplemente, y aunque se oiga muy cursi, amor

Bastaron 5 segundo para aclararle todo… decir lo que con palabras no alcanzaba

Y satisfecho se apartó dócilmente de su boca… también pudo soltar su cuerpo: ya no había peligro de que cayera fulminado

**-Lavi…**

Aunque… no estaba de más decir la frase que describía una milésima parte de su sentir

**-Lavi… te amo…**

Si… era cierto… lo amaba… y no sólo en ése momento: desde siempre… quizá desde la primera vez que le vio…

Lo sintió desde aquella mañana, en el primer día de clases, cuando se sentó a su lado en la cafetería y dijo _"-Mucho gusto: mi nombre es Lavi Bookman… ¿puede ser tu mejor amigo, por favor?"-_

Definitivo… desde el principio le impactaron sus ojos verdes, su cabello rojo… esa actitud tan relajada y amigable; su brillante mente y la maestría para manejar las palabras…

Y su sonrisa: una que podía iluminar hasta el más oscuro panorama…

…

…

Suspiró…

Ahora se creía capaz de dar el final…

**-Esto puede quedarse aquí… igual que mi dolor de estómago y tu masaje… esto no saldrá de aquí si lo deseas –** sonrió ampliamente **– Siempre… seremos los mejores amigos… eso no cambiará… no tiene que cambiar…**

Le dio la espalda dispuesto a volver a la cama…

Sin embargo…

**¡PAS!**

De pronto se vio encima de ella… pero…

**-¿La…vi?**

El pelirrojo se situaba encima de él…

**-¡Allen!** –dijo con alegría **-¡Hasta que reaccionaste! ¡Ya había perdido las esperanzas!**

…

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tonto** – se acercó a su nariz y la besó tiernamente; enrojeció **– ¿En verdad creíste que mis insinuaciones eran simples bromas? ¡Claro que no! ¡Es lo que siempre he querido decirte!**

A lo mejor el calor era el culpable de que la información no llegara adecuadamente a su cerebro, porque no entendía nada de nada

**-Siempre dices que tengo la facilidad de expresarme con palabras… pero la verdad es que no: jamás supe cómo decirte lo que sentía… no directamente… supongo que eso me hace un idiota…** -sonrió melancólico **–Siempre que intentaba hacerlo no podía… y por alguna extraña razón, ya me encontraba diciéndotelo, pero a base de bromas**

**-Lavi…**

**-Claro que quise cambiarlo, es decir, no estaba bien que fuera bromeando: nunca me tomarías en serio –**suspiró, pero aún sonreía **–Mi última esperanza era que leyeras entre líneas… y me alegra que al final lo hayas entendido **–tomó su mano **–Ahora… ya puedo decírtelo sin titubear **– y la besó… **-Te amo, Allen…**

…

¿De… verdad…?

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez en la cafetería me gustaste… cuando me acerqué y te hablé me enamoré como un idiota… pero te amé cuando, sonriendo, me respondiste **_**"-Soy Allen Walker, y claro que puedes ser mi mejor amigo: me encantaría…"-**_

Sonrió… sonrió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida

Le abrazó por la nunca acercándolo más… pero se detuvo a milímetro se su boca

**-Te amo, Lavi**

**-Yo también te amo, Allen**

Y volvieron a besarse…

…

Al inicio fue despacio, fino para memorizar cada centímetro de sus labios, la textura y calidez…

Un roce más delicado que cualquier otro… pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que aumentara el ritmo… rápido, desesperado… como si temieran que el otro fuera a desaparecer al instante

Lavi acarició con la punta de la lengua los labios de Allen, quien no perdió ni un segundo en darle paso…

Sus lenguas se encontraron y enseguida se saborearon, acariciaron… se complementaban como si se conocieran desde siempre… sin embargo, al tener un poco más de experiencia, el pelirrojo sometió por completo a su compañero: ganó terreno en su boca y le dirigió mandante, ansioso para que siguiera el ritmo apasionado que deseaba… y sin nada que objetar, Allen se dejó guiar, listo para cumplir sus deliciosas exigencias…

La saliva mezclada de ambos caía por la comisura de los labios del albino y bajaba hasta su cuello

Y, como si ya se hubiera enterado de su fantasía, las manos del mayor le acariciaron el estómago… una subió hasta su pecho, sintiendo curioso las líneas que marcaban sus músculos… y la otra bajó a su abdomen, masajeando despacio… despertando a propósito una desesperación por que bajara más…

…

Vaya… era mucho más genial sentirlo que sólo imaginarlo

…

Con mayora pasión siguió el juego de su boca… y rodeó con ambos brazos su nunca, haciendo más profundo el contacto de sus lenguas…

Se estremeció cuando, delicadamente, tocó el inició de su garganta… lamentablemente, al mismo tiempo, sintió la necesidad de respirar…

Detuvo la acción una fracción de segundo, y volvió a besarle: nunca podría cansarse de ello…

…

Para que estuviera más cómodo, Walker abrió más las piernas, haciendo una especia de cuna… de esa forma Lavi tuvo más libertad para tocar…

Y como sus cuerpos quedaron más juntos, ambos miembros se rozaron descaradamente…

Sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas… y ése placentero cosquilleo que se acumuló en su pene

Quería que tocara más…

**-Lavi… -**gimió prácticamente en su boca –**Por favor… yo quiero…**

Fue silenciado con un beso más profundo… pero cumpliendo con su petición, bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna, buscando por debajo de la tela del short; mientras tanto, la mano que exploraba su pecho se topó con un pezón…

Con las yemas de los dedos lo acarició… y jaló despacio…

No pudo soltar el gemido de sorpresa: estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con la lengua de su amante

**-Allen… aprendes rápido…-** dijo en un momento **-¿Ya antes habías besado?**

**-Nunca –**sonrió **–Tú eres el primero… deberías estar honrado…**

**-Lo estoy…**

Bajó a su cuello… y tiernamente succionó parte de su piel, que luego mordía y besaba…

…

Eso dejaría marcas, sin duda… pero no lo impediría: era demasiado embriagante como para hacerlo… además, así podría pregonar que Lavi y él era…

…

…

Lavi y él… ¿Qué era?

Una cosa era que se hubieran declarado… ¿pero eso ya establecía una relación diferente?

**-Lavi… -**trató de decir con la poca cordura que le quedaba –**Espera… Lavi…**

Se detuvo y remiró

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Lavi… ya sé que esto no viene al caso... pero… -**le miró con toda la duda e ilusión que sus ojos le permitieron **–Todo esto… ¿Qué significa? Tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?**

Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa… pero enseguida sonrió: no cabía duda de que Allen era adorable e inocente… puro, si el término era admitido

**-¿Qué somos?**

**-Si…**

**-Bueno… para ser más claro…**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!**

De repente Walker echó la cabeza para atrás y arqueó un poco la espalda

Lavi… había aprisionado su pene con toda la palma de la mano y luego cerrarlo… pero no del todo

La vista se le nubló

Se sentía... realmente bien…

-**¿Quieres saber qué somos? –**definitivamente esa era la carita más adorable y deliciosa que había visto en su vida: tenía la boca abierta, de la cual un fino hilo de saliva caía… los ojos confundidos y brillantes de color plata… sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder… y claro, el fino sudor que lo perlaba le daba un toque angelical

Nada… podía ser más bello que él…

Y por la sorpresa de su atrevida acción, el albino abrazó con fuerza su ancha espalda… como si aferrarse a ella fuera la clave para seguir viviendo

**-¿Quieres saber qué somos? – **repitió: ansiaba escuchar su respuesta, y no por ella en sí, sino por la forma en que la expresaría

**-Yo… ahhhhhh… -** no puedo, por más que quiso, evitar ese gemido: la presión a la que era sometido su miembro era… exquisita… demasiado… nunca había sentido algo así **–Yo… ngh… si… ahhhhh… -** ya era completamente inútil tratar de retenerlos **–Quiero… ahhhhh… quiero… saber…**

Satisfecho, le otorgó más placer apretando con más y más fuerza

Sus sonidos… y el rostro que ponía… si dudar era lo que más le complacía…

Debía ser agradecido por recibir semejante dicha… y para responder adecuadamente dejó libre, por el momento, al erecto pene…

Y por ya no sentir cosquilleos de placer, Allen abrió los ojos, confundido

Se topó enseguida con la orbe esmeralda…

Dios… como le gustaba ese color

**-Allen, antes de que esto llegue más lejos, quiero preguntártelo como debe ser…** -tragó saliva: ya sabía que las cosas no saldrían mal, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso… ¿y como no? semejantes imagen de Walker excitado y pidiendo más era algo… espectacular… magnífico… le hacía temblar como nada más…

**-¿Qué… que sucede? –** notó enseguida que estaba nervioso… bajó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició tiernamente, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza **–Dime… puedes decirme lo que sea…**

**-Allen…** -se sintió profundamente conmovido… no había duda: lo amaba tanto **–Allen… ¿quieres estar conmigo para… siempre? –** tomó más aire **-¿Quieres… que estemos juntos hasta el fina? ¿Decirle a todo y a todos que… nos… amamos? ¿Quieres estar conmigo… incluso después de esto? –** y la pregunta final **-¿Quieres ser mi… mi… pare… ja?**

Aquello le sorprendió bastante… pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** preguntó un poco molesto: ¡declararse no era sencillo!

**-Jajaja nada –** le besó en la frente** –Es sólo que… nunca te había oído hablar así**

**-¿No te gusta?**

**-Al contrario –** sonrió ampliamente **–Y si, Lavi: si quiero estar contigo para siempre, hasta el final… decirle a todo y a todos que nos amamos… quiero estar junto a ti incluso después de esto…** -recargó su frente en la de él **–Si… si quiero ser tu pareja…**

Y ya no hubo necesidad de más oraciones

Lavi volvió a unir su boca con la del menor, ahora con más pasión, pero con un amor tierno, devoto… ansioso de explorar cada milímetro de ella… y más que dispuesto, su compañero cooperó: se dejó hacer y ser poseído cuanto quisiera…

Era algo que, definitivamente, jamás le negaría

Por supuesto que regresó a su entrepierna: acariciarlo y hacerle gemir era lo mínimo que podía darle

Con brusquedad lo tomó y masajeó en pequeños círculos… jalando ligeramente hacia arriba y volviendo a la base… acariciaba despacio sus testículos y pellizcaba con extrema suavidad la piel de los mismos…

Walker… el simplemente gemía… gemía como nunca: fuerte y constante… no era capaz de nada más… ni siquiera sus labios estaba coordinados… y las manos, bueno, sólo acariciaba su cabello… se pegaba a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él, quien, además de masajear, besaba y lamía deleitado su delicado pero bien formado pecho: definir con la lengua de la suavidad de ése tórax era… delicioso

Sin embargo Allen era una persona sensible… demasiado… con el simple roce de un dedo podía provocarle un estremecimiento extraordinario… ¿pero que pasaría si le jalaba el "cuello al ganso"? lo más sencillo del mundo

Así que, soltando un gemido más fuerte y profundo que los anteriores, se corrió en su mano

Muy sensible, sin duda

Sacó la mano del short y lamió con curiosidad el semen que quedaba: era salado… algo salado…

El albino abrió los ojos… y miró cómo se limpiaba: se veía tan sexy… y erótico…

No había duda: lo amaba demasiado… ¿y por que no? sus movimientos y miradas le despertaban un total deseo y excitación

Quería más

Sin perder tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, el pelirrojo terminó de quitarle el resto de la ropa, y Walker, no queriéndose quedar atrás, también le bajó las bermudas y los boxers, hasta despojarlo de ellos y tirarlos al suelo…

…

…

¿Quién lo diría? Jamás imaginó que algún día, por X o Y razón, logaría estar completamente desnudo frente a Lavi y viceversa; dejarle a su total disposición lo único que, tal vez, era lo único valioso y puro que tenía (después de su amor): su cuerpo

Sonrieron mutuamente: nunca lo imaginaron… pero era lo que, sin duda, deseaban…

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, el mayor tomó el frasco de aceite y lo destapó: llenó abundantemente tres dedos y la dejó a un costado

Y ya psicológicamente preparado, el ojiplateado abrió lo mayormente posible sus piernas, dejando a la vista su entrada…

Si esta iba a hacerse, daría todo de su parte para que se hiciera bien: no deseaba más que su pareja lo disfrutara igual que él

Así que, con cuidado, introdujo un dedo… y una vez ahí hizo movimientos circulares, claro que con extrema delicadeza… y como no quería que Allen estuviera más nervioso de lo que ya debería estar, le besaba en la frente, en su nariz, en esas adorables y sonrojadas mejillas que se acentuaban cuando sonreía

Su sonrisa… era lo más sincero que había visto… haría lo que fuera para conservarla así

Y con éste pensamiento introdujo un segundo dedo…hizo los mismos movimientos, pero con mucho más delicadeza: no quería que le doliera tanto… más de lo que sería

Sin embargo, aunque le dilatara, sus dedos no podían compararse a su miembro… no era por alardear ni nada, pero debía ser conciente de que teniéndola "grande" (grande entre comillas porque nunca antes había visto otra además del suyo… bueno, además del suyo y el de Allen) le dolería… mucho…

…

…

Ahora… no estaba seguro sin continuar o no… lo que menos quería era que sufriera… no por esa excitación…

Aunque, antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, Walker se encontraba besándole con dulzura

**-Sé… lo que estás pensando –** dijo sonriendo –**No… no te preocupes: lo soportaré… esto es lo que quiero… quiero que lo hagas – **volvió a besarle –**Por favor, Lavi…**

OK, debía admitir que eso le dio confianza… y con más ánimos le dilató…

…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que agregara el tercer dedo, pero, mientras hacia eso, besaba el marmoleado cuello… donde, orgullosamente, se dio a la tarea de dejar marcas… ¿Qué importaba si los demás lo notaban? Sólo sería una prueba para afirmarles que se amaban, que eran pareja…

Pareja… era maravilloso pensar en ellos como una…

…

…

Cuando lo consideró apropiado, sacó sus dedos y tomó la posición adecuada y colocó su pene en frente de su entrada

**-¿Estas… seguro? – **dijo con dificultad: la preocupación y excitación no eran buenas amigas cuando se trataba de hablar **– Po… podemos dejarlo aquí… no tienes que…**

**-Quiero… -** interrumpió; le abrazó fuerte por la nuca **–En verdad quiero… no te angusties: estaré bien…**

Oh Dios…

**-De… de acuerdo… aquí voy…**

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en esa estrechísima cavidad…

A pesar de haber lubricado y dilatado, fue difícil…

Enseguida que sintieron la intromisión, las paredes del ano se contrajeron… y, al parecer como defensa, se estrecharon para "impedir" la intromisión

Pero era SU cuerpo, así que no dejaría que las defensas biológicas arruinaran el momento: trató de relajarse lo más que pudo y respirar profundo… quizá de ésta forma lograría que fuera más sencillo

Y queriendo o no, unas finísimas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… había que admitirlo: dolía y mucho… pero concentrándose en eso no ayudaría en nada, así que buscó con desesperación su boca y le besó: esperaba distraerse… que Lavi le distrajera con uno de sus apasionados y tiernos besos…

No podía… no quería arruinar el momento…

El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta, jugó con su boca con mayor énfasis: lo entretendría… le daría un poco de placer, que no era nada comparado al dolor que debía estar sintiendo… y era conciente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse: su estrechez… las cálidas paredes alrededor de su pene eran… magníficas… excitantes… muchísimo placer como para no continuar…

Y para terminar con lo peor, dio un último empujón, entrando completamente…

…

…

Se quedó quieto, estático… no se atrevió a moverse por más de 5 minutos… sólo lo haría hasta que Allen lo indicara

Debía admitirlo: estaba muy, muy excitado… pero no por eso comenzaría con las estocadas a destajo… no soportaba la idea, la posibilidad de hacerle sufrir más de lo necesario

Lo amaba demasiado como para hacer semejante barbaridad… así que, para aminorar las cosas, saboreó su lengua, la cual le siguió desesperado…

Walker, ya un poco mejor, sintió que su ano se relajaba considerablemente… dolía, si, pero… al parecer ya podían continuar

**-Lavi… -** dijo en su boca **–Creo… creo que ya puedes moverte…**

**-¿En serio? No… no tiene que ser ahora **–le besó en la frente** –Puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras… no… no quiero que… que te duela demasiado…**

Esa preocupación, esa ternura que se distinguía en sus palabras le estremecía…

Nunca… pensó recibir tanto de una persona

Sonrió ampliamente

**-Confía en mí… -**acarició juguetón su cabello **– Ya… ya muévete… por favor, no te angusties: estaré bien… estaremos bien…**

Aún no estaba seguro, pero como no quería hacerlo esperar, comenzó con el vaivén

Al principio fue… despacio, hasta cierto punto temeroso… pero cambió rápidamente a un ritmo más constante…

No lo negaría: aunque doliera una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo con cada movimiento… la vista se le nubló totalmente… sus manos abrazaron con necesidad su cuello… su espalda se arqueaba con más brusquedad… y su boca… de ella sólo salían gemidos…

Ni nada más ni nada menos: el dolor mezclado con el reciente placer hacían casi imposible decir algo coherente… pero sólo "casi": había algo que sí podía decir… que sí quería decir…

**-Ahhhhhhhh… La… Lavi… -** le miró casi inconciente por las sensaciones **–La… vi… ahhhhhhhh… Lavi…**

Sonrió ante esto: que gimiera su nombre era… excitante… y emocionante…

Tomó firmemente sus caderas, y con mayor empeño se movió…

Le penetró con firmeza, sin embargo, par hacerlo más interesante, sus estocadas variaban: unas era rápidas… otras más despacio… y sin dudar: profundas

El albino estaba seguro de que moriría por tanto placer, ya que, recientemente, Lavi estaba dando en algún "punto" que le provocaba espasmos exquisitos de golpe… y como respuesta, gemidos más fuertes y prolongados salían de su garganta, al igual que varios "Lavi" cargados de emoción y cierta vergüenza

Simplemente una delicia…

…

…

Le empaló varias veces… muchas veces más, y sintiendo que pronto se correría, tomó nuevamente el pene erecto y lo masajeó: por muy cursi que se oyera quería que se vinieran juntos…

Y no fueron más de 6 minutos con esta caricia que, entre gemidos y un clarísimo "Lavi", Allen se corrió en su mano; y él, muy satisfecho, hizo lo mismo dentro de él

…

Antes de salir le miró: respiraba entrecortado, sus mejillas estaban exquisitamente rojas… pero el detalle que terminó por conquistarlo fue su sonrisa: una que expresaba alegría… sólo eso…

En verdad… todo había sido perfecto…

**-Te… te amo, Allen** –dijo concierto trabajo; le dio un casto beso en su boca **– Te amo…**

**-Y yo a ti –** correspondió sin dudar **–Y mucho… muchísimo…**

Con esto salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado…

…

¿Era su imaginación o en verdad hacía calor?

O si, lo había olvidado: estaban en un cuarto de hotel, en la playa de Okinawa, en medio del viaje escolar de verano… y con un dolor de estómago que, al parecer, había desaparecido…

Sumando su relación… era obvio que hacía calor…

**-¿Cómo te sientes del estómago?-** se lo acarició** –Jejeje apenas recordé que te dolía**

**-Ya no –** sonrió **–Tu masaje sí que funcionó… aunque claro: todo lo demás fue mejor **– con cierto esfuerzo se recargó en su costado derecho y rodeó su cintura con los brazos **–Ahora sabemos qué hacer cuando me duela, ¿cierto?**

**-Por supuesto – **le pasó su abrazo por la espalda, acercándolo más **– Pero no sólo lo haremos cuando eso pase, ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que no –** no había necesidad de cubrirse… el lugar y sus cuerpos eran más que suficientes para mantenerlos cálidos **–Lo haremos siempre… cada que se nos antoje… en donde sea y cuando sea…**

**-Es bueno oír eso… mucho…**

Y se quedaron quietos, así, abrazándose en medio de esa cama desarreglada…

Poco a poco cerraron los ojos… y durmieron

No tenía nada de extraño: estaban cansados… ¿y que mejor que dormir así? No había mejor manera

Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, Allen contempló el ahora durmiente rostro de Lavi: se veía tan tranquilo… y feliz… calmado como nunca antes…

Y lo admitió: no todo en ése viaje había sido en vano… ni si quiera su dolor de estómago: gracias a ello pasó lo que pasó…

Realmente había valido la pena esforzarse en estudiar para ira esa playa… en ésa época llamada "verano"

Si… no estaba mal…

Y pensó… pensó lo curioso de la situación: al parecer las bromas nunca lo eran del todo… sólo era cuestión de leer entre líneas…

Sencillo y a la vez no

Con esto finalmente cerró los ojos… y pudo dormir

Mañana sería oro día, en ésa playa y en ése verano… si duda mejor que algún otro…

Pero algo era definitivo: Lavi ya no sería el único que gritaría a todo el mundo que eran "pareja"

**FIN**


End file.
